Operation:Zim
by DeLightfulfreak
Summary: KNDxZim crossover. KND belongs to Mr.Warburton Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez construction finished NEW chap 2 up,contains OC. sorry some spelling and grammer errors my spellcheck isn't working
1. The Transporter

Now loading Kids Next Door mission, operation

Z.I.M.

Zany

Insane

Martian

"GAZ! GAZ! come quick!" I screamed from my room.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT DIB!?!" Gaz Shouted.

"Look." I proudly said revealing my new invention.

"Big deal." My sister said walking out of my room.

"NO WAIT! I PROMISE YOU WON'T BE DISAPOINTED! I waved my arms frantically.

"Fine what is it?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's a transporter." I smiled gleefully.

"Whatever...oh and by the way your stupid 'Mysterious Mystery' show is on." Gaz smirked and left downstairs.

"NO! I haven't had time to test my transporter yet!" I thought about it. "Mysterious mysteries...test transporter...Mysterious mysteries...test transporter...Mysterious mysteries...test transporter...Man this is a huge sacrifice...TEST TRANSPORTER!"

I Jumped in and locked the coordinates.

"_If my calculations are correct I can sneak right into Zims house undetected...And blow up his base...HAHAHAAAAAAA!" I spoke out loud to myself._

I pressed the Red button and disappeared.

Meanwhile at Zim's...

I landed somewhere in the venalation system...I didn't think that the transporter would fit in there but somehow it just did.

Anyway I was eveasdropping on Zim he was on a transmission with the hideous leaders the Red and Purple.

"Zim, what was the ranting you said about other 'Earths'?" the Tallest Red asked.

"It seems like the Earthly cartoons have other worlds...I figured there are others earths of different style of people." Zim replied "Like the different heroes on the earthly Television."

"I see." The Tallest Red answered.

"So what do you propose you do?" The Purple Tallest answered.

"CONQUER ALL EARTHS!!!!!" Zim shouted.

"YAY EARTH!!!!!!" Gir randomly shrieked.

"No Gir, were against Earth." Zim scolded Gir while the Tallests ended the transmission.

"Ooooooooooooooh." Gir said.

Then suddenly I had a terrible urge...to sneeze I tried to contain myself but...

"Ah...Ah...AH...AHCOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I sneezed and fell with the transporter on the cold hard lab floor right in front of Zim.

"EGAD! Dib what are you doing here you Earth stink?"

"I WILL STOP YOU...with my transporter!" I shouted.

"Transporter? GIMME!" Zim dove for my transporter and we fought...punches and kicks joined in while Gir jumped in because of the element of "fun" then Zim accidentally pressed the button sending us...well somewhere, I looked back at the transporter it was damaged badly.

"DIB! This is all your fault!"Zim yelled.

"MINE? You started it?" I shouted.

"TACOS!" Gir screamed.

"GIR!" Zim yelled.

"Yes master?" Gir smiled.

"Run a scan on wherever we are." Zim said.

"Yes SIR!"Gir did a quick scan..."WE IN CLEAVLANNNNNND!"

"Cleavland?" Zim repeated

"Cleavland,Ohio?" I asked

"Yuh huh!" Gir said "Everyone here's gots biiiiiiiiiiiig heads and big hands and BIG FEET!"

"I'm positive not as big as Dib's head." Zim teased.

"I DO NOT HAVE A BIG HEAD!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"SILENCE!" Zim screamed.

A small Girl about 5 years old Skipped up to us and said sweetly. "Hey big headed boy what are you doing with a spooky space alien?"

The small girl smiled, she was wearing an over-sized lavender sweatshirt with her hair neatly tied back into two black small pigtails,she had black leggings and tennis shoes on.

Zim immediately spoke up."I assure you little Earth monkey I AM NORMAL!" Even the small girl could see through his disguise.

"Normal huh?" She said."Well how can you have three fingers, green skin and no ears huh?"

"Yeah Zim." I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Silly Earth scum,It's a skin condition." He grinned to make it sound more believable.

"Okey Dokey spooky space alien." She smiled

Right then at least three voices started calling someone.

"MUSHI? Mushi where are you?" One high pitched,sweet voice called out.

"KUKI!" The little girl shouted.

"There you are, Mom said you had to stay in sight remember?" The first girl said and she was also wearing an over-sized green sweatshirt, also had on black leggings with tennis shoes only instead of her hair tied up neatly it was black long and flowing hair.

Two other girls followed her one with very dark skin wearing a navy blue T-shirt dress with white stripes along her sides,her shoes white Mary Janes, on her head a red hat and a medium braid in the back of her head.

The third girl was a ninja, Black mask, black shirt, black pants and a strap from her shoulder to her waist to carry a katana sword,her hair was brown and cut about her mid-back.

"Mushi who are these people?" The ninja asked

"I dunno." she said

"I think it would help...If you asked their names first." The ninja sighed

"Oh yeah...so what your names?" The small girl said.

"I'm Dib and this is Zim...HE'S AN ALIEN!" I spazzed

"I knew it!" The small girl said.

"I'm Kuki Sanban,my friends call me 'Numbuh 3' and this is my little sister Mushi." The girl with the over-sized green sweatshirt said and pointed to the smallest girl with the lavender over-sized sweatshirt.

"Um...Hi." I said, "Mushi and Kuki?" I thought to myself very strange names.

"I AM ZIM! Oh and this um...dog thing is GIR and I assure you I AM NORMAL!" Zim replied

The girls took a giant step back.

"OK...I'm Abby Lincoln muh' friends call me 'Numbuh 5'." The girl with the braid said.

"At least her name wasn't strange." I thought again.

"Sakura Kitsumi, occasionally called 'Numbuh 7' I am a Ninja in training and great with technology too." The ninja girl answered.

"That's helpful." I said in relief. "You see Zim,GIR and I were all transported here and well my transporter broke because of ZIM!"

"It's your own fault Earth-stink, you shouldn't of been spying on me." Zim said.

"Hmmm...I'm going to need some extra parts, guys we'll have to go back to the tree house maybe Numbuh 2 can help me fix it." Sakura replied examining the transporter.

"Okey Dokey artichokie!" The Sanban sisters smiled.

"Les' go." Abby said leading the way

"NACHOS!" GIR screamed

"Yeah I'm kinda hungry too." Kuki said "We'll get nachos at the tree house."

"OKAY!" Gir smiled

Zim looked like he would hurl and I just kept on moving.

Besides the sooner we fix it the sooner the world would be safe.


	2. Heya numbuh 2

"KONNICHIWAAAAA!!!!" Sakura screamed

"Sheesh you don't need to yell we're right here." A voice came from the couch.

"Heya Numbuh 2 we brought some kids in need." Kuki said not knowing if she had chosen the correct words.

The boy from the couch stood up,he was very overweight wearing a blue buttoned shirt, brown pants, an aviator hat with a 2 on it, he completed himself with goggles and the same tennis shoes as Kuki.

"Who's the kid with the big head?" Numbuh two asked.

"I DO NOT HAVE A BIG HEAD!" I shouted.

"So what is your Earthly name fat-pig human?" Zim asked

"I'm not fat I'm...I'm just...don't work out much." He said flexing his arms I suppose numbuh two couldn't find a good comeback from a stupid alien. "Anyway I'm Hoagie Gilligan."

The names kept getting more and more bizarre.

"So where exactly is everyone else than?" Abby asked.

"Numbuh one is with his dad 'quality time issue', Numbuh Four...um I don't know he's around." Hoagie answered.

"I'm Dib and this is Zim...HE IS AN ALIEN! This is his robot slash dog thing...GIR." I reintroduced again.

"I AM NORMAL!" Zim screamed once again.

"I weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed nachos...If I don't get them I will explode that happens to me sometimes." GIR said.

Hoagie pulled a plastic bag off the couch filled with nachos.

"YAY!" GIR shrieked stuffing them into his mouth handful by handful.

Zim looked disgusted.

"MMMMM! Yummy nachos." GIR said as he finished with a burp.

"So, Anyway Dib says he needs help fixing a transporter that got him here so he can go home and save the Earth." Kuki grinned.

"We'll I'm your guy." Hoagie said nodding.

" Ahem." Sakura stared him down with her sharp brown eyes and elbowed him.

"Eh heh heh and Sakura is your girl." Hoagie mentioned pulling her aside, laughing nervously.

They both gathered the pieces of the transporter and went into the room with a large 2 on it.

"While they do that Numbuh 5 is going to call Numbuh one to see what is up to maybe he's home...and Kuki go look for Numbuh 4 I'm worried he might of done , clogging the only toilet in da treehouse or fallen in." Numbuh 5 laughed.

"OKEY DOKEY!" Kuki saluted Abby.

"Where's Mushi?" I asked Abby.

"I dunno." She said walking off to call the leader.

I had the weirdest feeling where Mushi would be, I had a feeling I might find out soon...to soon.


End file.
